Coaching The Teacher
by 50 Shades of Kidou
Summary: Kidou had always had a soft spot for his old coach Hitomiko and a chance incident at Raimon took him straight back to her. Rated M for sexual content.


**Please be warned that there is very little story in this fic and it is mainly just Kidou living out his childhood fanatsy *coughs***

**I'm not sure how old Hitomiko was or if it was ever mentioned so I'm just going to assume she was ten years older than he was. It doesn't really matter to be honest with you.**

**I also can't remember to punishment Hitomiko's father was given for the Aliea incident (I'm such a bad writer, I'm so sorry). Again, it's not that relevant other than in idle chit-chat. **

**Enjoy! **

**H :3**

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. He was livid. It had been 30 minutes since he was informed of her visit by Endou and 30 minutes since he had almost punched his long-time friend for not making her wait until he'd returned. Endou knew how much of a crush he'd had on her years before and how he still admired her to this day.

He'd liked her from the very minute she'd walked into his life. She was cool and straightforward yet the most effective strategist he had ever met. Even to this day her methods continued to influence him. And then there was her physical appearance. Slim and willowy with long dark hair he'd fantasised many times about running his fingers through. Unlike most women she hadn't felt the need to wear an abundance of make-up and her clothes were stylish if slightly masculine. But she was all woman, and he still regretted that at the time, he was a child under her care, unable to act upon the desire that raged through him whenever she was close.

But that was ten years ago and he was now the age she was back then and this time he vowed nothing would stand in his way of having her.

The door opened and she stood in front of him, slightly puzzled by his presence. She looked no older than she did the last time he saw her, the only difference being the black glasses she now wore.

"Kidou. What a surprise. I never expected you to come here."

He smiled. Her voice surrounded him and touched him like the wind caressing his body.

"Hitomiko, you are looking as beautiful as ever. Endou informed me of your earlier visit and while he as coach has no outstanding issues with Kariya, I as his trainer have a few concerns I wish to discuss with you."

The slightest blush graced her cheeks and her stance went from welcoming to slightly awkward.

"Oh no, really? I'm sorry that he is of concern to you. Please, come in and we can discuss it further."

She stepped aside, allowing him to enter her home. Inside all was quiet and he wondered where all the children could be. As if sensing his unasked question she spoke.

"You come at a good time actually. Every Tuesday Hiroto and Ryuuji take the children to Inazuma Park where they play soccer and go in the playground. And even though I tell them not to, those two always treat everyone to ice cream at the end of the day. It makes the children feel wanted and gives them an understanding of what it is like to have family who look forward to seeing them and spending time with them. It's the highlight of their entire week."

"It's good to know that they are contributing to creating a stable home and happy memories for the new kids. After all, yourself and your father have given many children, including Hiroto and Midorikawa, a solid upbringing surrounded by love. How is your father by the way?"

"He's good. Did you know they released him from prison four years ago? He gave most of his money away to fund the rebuilding of the damaged schools and what was left was used to create assisted learning programmes for those who missed many lessons around that time."

"Interesting. Despite everything he did, I don't think he was a bad man at heart."

"No."

She looked down avoiding eye contact for the briefest of moments before composing herself.

"Please, make your way into the sitting room and I will get us some drinks, then we can discuss Masaki further. What would you like?"

He resisted the urge to reply "You", instead requesting a tea. He made his way into the room she'd indicated and took off his glasses to look at the photographs which adorned the walls. They featured the children who had lived at Ohisama En over the many years it had been open. Some as children and others adults proving that Hitomiko never lost contact with them once they were old enough to leave the nest. And there, in amongst them, was a photograph of his 15 year old self with the rest of Inazuma Japan. Its inclusion due to Hiroto and Midorikawa's involvement again, but the knowledge he graced the walls was one that filled him with pure male satisfaction.

* * *

Hitomiko busied herself in the kitchen making tea. While the kettle boiled she placed biscuits on a plate and sat them on a tray next to two teacups. Of all the people who she'd expected to be at the door, Kidou was not one of them. It had been many years since she'd last seen him and he was still an adolescent at that time. Smarter than most, but still possessing the impulsive passion that only comes with youth. And now that he was here, she looked forward to conversing with him, seeing how adulthood had refined him and whether or not his brain had matured over the years like fine wine.

She jumped as two hands snaked around her waist, reaching up to cup her breasts as a heavy weight pressed behind her, pushing her against the counter.

"Do you know what effect you have on me Hitomiko? Ten years I have waited to show you exactly what you do to me and now it's long overdue don't you think?"

His words, spoken gently next to the shell of her ear were little more than a husky whisper and through her thin summer dress she could feel the hard bulge entrapped in his trousers, emphasising his words. She never normally wore dresses, but the evening was so humid she needed to change into something cooler than her trousers and jacket.

"Kidou. What are you doing? Hiroto and Ryuuji will be back with the children any minute."

His left hand cupped and squeezed her breast as his right moved down, lifting the hem of her dress and firmly fingering her clit through her underwear. He could feel the wetness forming and stroked her for a few more moments before manoeuvring his hand underneath the waistband and thrusting his fingers deep inside her.

"You want me, Hitomiko. You want this to happen. How long has it been since you were touched by a man? You've sacrificed your whole life to Ohisama En and your father, never once putting yourself first and it's about time you did, don't you think?"

As he finished speaking he captured her lips and kissed her, his tongue forcing its way deep inside her mouth, roughly entwining with her own and demanding her jaw opened wider so he could penetrate her further. All the while his fingers strummed her clit, coating her with her own juices and preparing her for when he chose to take it further.

After a while he broke the kiss and removed his hand from her knickers, bringing it up and placing his fingers inside her mouth, where his tongue had resided mere seconds before.

"Suck them. Taste yourself on me and tell me how good you are."

He pressed his fingers deeper inside her mouth and kissed her neck and shoulder as her tongue lapped at his digits, removing all traces of her own flavour. Without warning he pulled them out and turned her round so she faced him, manoeuvring her back towards the island unit in the middle of the kitchen, to where he lifted her, placing her atop the cold black granite surface. Wordlessly he removed her panties and pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Lie back and open your legs for me" he demanded and in a show of role reversal, she did exactly as he asked, as he had done for her years before. He moved the stool closer sitting between her legs and wasted no time leaning down and tasting her. He thrust his tongue into her vagina before slowly dragging it around her labia, teasing her, occasionally caressing her clitoris but never long enough to bring her any release. He'd waited ten long years for this moment and wasn't going to ruin it by taking things too fast.

The cool work surface sent shivers down Hitomiko's back as her uncovered shoulders rested flat against it. The logical part of her brain was currently screaming at her, begging her to stop this liaison immediately. She still remembered when he was a child and how she enjoyed testing him, giving him cryptic clues to solve her methods but she never had any ulterior motives for singling him out. Yet this man, who confidently approached her in her own kitchen and had awoken something in her she had kept dormant for so long, bore no resemblance to that boy. This man was self-assured, dominant and had almost an arrogant belief in his own talents. But even her inexperienced body knew that he needed not to boast of his techniques, as his nimble fingers and skilful mouth were enough evidence to prove he was in fact correct.

She writhed about on the worktop as he licked and sucked, occasionally pushing his fingers deep inside her and massaging her, long enough for her dizzy convulsions to start, before removing them until her erratic heartbeat subsided and he could start again. It had been a long time since any man had desired her and even then, they were only interested in satisfying themselves, never once attempting to feed her hunger until she was also sated.

Once again her heartbeat skittered as Kidou thrust his fingers inside her, roughly rubbing her inner walls, probing her until she jumped and twitched with every touch. His tongue, once intent on moving around her delicate lower lips now lapped furiously at her clit. As she cried out in ecstasy his rhythm increased and he played her with the skill of any maestro.

Her body lurched and Hitomiko saw stars. She couldn't control her panting and yet Kidou carried on throughout her orgasm. She needed to get him to stop, to allow her to regulate her breathing yet he had other plans it seemed.

"Kidou… please… Kidou… stop…! It's too much…. I can't…. I can't cope…. ahhh…. please…..enough!"

She closed her eyes as he finally stopped his onslaught, grateful for a moment to rest and calm down but her relief was short lived as she felt her legs pushed further apart, allowing his knees to rest between them in order for him to jump up and move along the work surface above her. As he came to a halt Kidou ground his crotch into her pussy, the sensitive nub still spasming, causing her to buck. She looked up and his smile was wicked, arrogance and superiority clear in his expression.

"So, do you still want me to stop Hitomiko, or shall I continue?"

"Please…. Please…. Please continue."

"I have to say, you taste divine. All these years I've wondered but the reality is far greater than the dream."

As he spoke he pulled her dress up her body and over her head, leaving her toned body covered only by her bra. But that was not to be for long as he reached behind her and skilfully unhooking it, removing it and throwing it on the floor next to the dress. His mouth was on her in a heartbeat and as he grazed her nipples with his teeth, they hardened and grew inside him.

Hitomiko reached her hands down between them and shakily opened Kidou's belt and trousers. She reached inside and took hold of his manhood. It pulsed in her hand, hard and ready for action and as she began to stroke it, she felt his mouth twist into a smile around her breast as he lost a little bit of that impressive control.

He sat back straddling her and studied the woman beneath him as her hands gripped his penis tightly, pumping it quick and bringing him closer to heaven. He'd wanted this for such a long time and so far she hadn't disappointed him. Not one bit. He cupped her chin and raised it so she could look him in the eye before speaking.

"I want to fuck your mouth."

He watched as her eyes briefly widened in surprise before closing slightly. She studied him through her long eyelashes and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Do you want to do it up here?"

"No, I think not. I want you on the floor kneeling in front of me."

He got down and held her hand with his, steadying her as she also jumped off the worktop. But any chivalry soon disappeared as he placed both hands on her head pushed her to her knees on the floor before holding her head steady from behind as he guided himself inside her mouth.

His heart raced as he knotted his fingers through her silky hair and began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Occasionally she would look up at him, causing him to slow his pace, savouring the moment, watching and remembering how he looked disappearing inside those luscious lips of hers. Her tongue wrapped around him, mainly dragging along the sensitive underside but often caressing the head of his penis as moved within her. He wanted to come deep in her throat so badly, but in doing so, he would deny himself from properly taking her and fulfilling his fantasy.

He pulled out and held her face with his hands. He gently pulled, indicating her to stand up and, as she did, his fingers roamed her body again as he captured her mouth in a kiss once more. This time she tasted different, his own masculine saltiness entwined with her female essence creating an intoxicating flavour.

Kidou reached inside his jacket pocket and retrieved a condom. He quickly removed it from its foil before attaching it to himself before moving Hitomiko so she faced the counter with her hands resting on the surface. He placed his own hand on her back and gently pushed her so she bent over, her bottom opening to reveal her womanhood, wet and inviting.

But before he had time to slip into that silky wetness, her voice rung out in the quietness of the house.

"NO! Kidou, no."

He stilled. While he was the one in charge and dictating the turn of events taking place, she hadn't objected to any of it and if she did, he'd have left her alone and returned home.

"Do you not want me to do this?"

"No. It's not that. I… I… I want to be able to see you and if I'm facing this way you could be anyone."

"I see."

Relief flooded through him as he turned her around and lifted her so she sat on the stool he had rested on not long before. He studied her face as he held her legs apart and slowly slipped into her.

Hitomiko sighed with contentment as she arched her body to accommodate him. She was glad Kidou had agreed to this position as she could now study his face. He was indeed handsome, the years had matured that once nerdy boy into a man with striking good looks and an excellent mind. Her only regret right now was that she was the only one naked. She longed to see him undressed, to study his muscles as they moved and run her hands across his torso. She was certain his body would be every bit as impressive as his brain.

He pulled her slightly towards him, allowing deeper entry. She already felt full but this extra pressure he'd added tipped her off the scales. She wanted him, all of him, as much as she could get. She wanted more than anything to sit atop his naked body and claim it with her own, grinding down on him and controlling the pace. She wanted to push down and take him as deep as was physically possible and watch as raw instincts dominated him, turning him from this smart and educated man into a wild and feral sexual predator, intent only on taking her and possessing her with his essence. She wanted to force him to his limit before pushing him overboard, his strong hands gripping her hipbones, marking her as he held her down before coming deep inside her.

Her clit throbbed with the fantasy as well as the reality of him relentlessly pounding hard into her. She raised her arms around his neck, allowing her to move closer, permitting him to penetrate deeper. She flinched as his words shook her from her inner musings.

"Keep your arms round my neck and hold on tight."

She nodded, words no longer needed for her to communicate with him. She held on tighter as he pulled her close to him and lifted her up, carrying her. All the while he moved inside her, impaling her and causing such intense friction on her clitoris, it threatened to consume her any moment.

Kidou rested his hands firmly on the cheeks of her bottom and carefully opened them wide so to allow himself to travel further into her core. She felt so good. Her body gripped him snugly, enveloping him in her silky wetness. He was close now, it wouldn't be much longer. And as he toyed her puckered back entrance with his finger, she spasmed and orgasmed, clamping her muscles tight around his member, squeezing him until he too could no longer hold on. He roared out in ecstasy as he emptied himself inside her perfect hole, pushing her down harder, his instincts taking over, holding her still so he could scatter his seed deep within her. While this was not actually possible due to the barrier of the condom, his human nature ignored such logic when in the throes of passion where, once consumed in orgasm, his only purpose was that of an Alpha male intent on taking and impregnating as many of his pack as possible.

Her soft lips captured his own, waking him from his post-orgasm haze. Taking over he forced his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her deeply, the taste of her like sweet ambrosia to his palette. But it didn't last. It couldn't last.

"I have to go."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. Hiroto and Ryuuji will be back soon and as much as I'd like to offer you dessert, I can't have them seeing me like this."

He slowly slipped out of her and sat her back on the stool. While he removed the condom and fastened his trousers up, she quickly dressed, grateful yet again that she'd wore a dress that evening. As she smoothed it down her body his arm wrapped round her waist, pulling her so her body connected with his. He briefly kissed her while his free hand fingered through her hair.

"You are beautiful, I hope you know that. Thank you for your hospitality, you have been most welcoming."

She blushed. While his words were peppered with innuendoes, they flattered her and stoked the embers that still smouldered within her. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, I aim to please. And, of course, if you have any more concerns about Masaki then do not hesitate to drop by and discuss them further. I will be only too happy to converse with you yet again."

She followed him out to the front door and held it open for him while he retrieved his glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on, once again bringing the shutters down on his eyes.

"Good to see you again Hitomiko, I'll be in touch."

And with a rakish smile turned and walked away. He, sated from the pleasure that fulfilling his long-time desire brought him and she, happy that she had been desired by someone after so long.


End file.
